Partners
by Darkl26139
Summary: Chloe Sullivan's story from Fresh Start continues in the Batman Beyond universe. Please let me know if you like my work. Thanks to Anne McSommers for her help converting my storyies into English.


**Partners**

It has been a rough 5 years for Terry. Despite his best efforts, and even with the League's help Gotham has slipped further into darkness. Today's advanced tech gives even common street hoods an edge. Terry is not the detective Bruce and Chloe were, so it takes him longer to track down leads and criminals even with Max's help. His mom has long since stopped talking to him as she never understood why he has to do this. His brother, Matt, is still occupied with college, but Terry knows they will have to have a conversation one of these days.

Dragging his tired and bruised body up from the cave, Terry stumbles into the study and onto the couch. When he wakes a few hours later, he finds a blanket on him and covered tray with a sandwich on the table nearby. "_I don't know what I would do if Max didn't look out for me._" He thinks, grabbing the sandwich.

After eating and showering he goes to track her down. As usual he finds her in the cave working. She is as bad as Bruce was. Once she got her hands on Bruce's beyond state of art tech, she practically moved into the cave. Although she is better about eating and sleeping than Terry is, or Bruce was.

"Another rough night." she says in way of greeting. It is not a question, but a statement.

Doing his best not to groan, he replies "No worse than the rest of this week."

"That bad, huh? We need to figure something else out. I have been working on upgrades for the suit, but it won't be enough. It comes down to manpower. We need more of it." Max reminds him.

"The League is spread thin as it is. They can be spending all their time here in Gotham." Terry replies.

"That is not what I was talking about and you know it. You need a partner out there, not just in here." Max retorts once again igniting an old argument.

"Max I need you here." Terry replies trying to be firm, but he knows his argument is weak at best. Everything in the cave can be accessed remotely. He does need someone to watch his back but he just can't bring himself to risk Max. Gotham is not like the old days. Just last year a vigilant calling himself Avenger was killed. That guy was a super powered ex-marine. He can't ask Max to take that risk.

Crumpling some papers on the corner of her work station, she throws them at him before storming off to the obstacle course. She sets the training level and starts through the course before Terry has a chance to realize just how high she set it. "_It is set to lethal! Stupid Max."_ he goes to turn the system down but is frozen as he catches sight of her sleek form diving and rolling through a particularly nasty section of the course. He shouldn't look at her that way but he can't help the stirring he feels. He turns the nod to a safer level and forces himself to walk away.

When she exits the course she is fuming. She has had enough. She gets right up in his face. "How dare you! It is my life! I can do what I want with it!" she shouts.

Understanding Bruce so much better these days, he just shakes his head and walks away. Silence is often the only way to survive these arguments. He doesn't even flinch when whatever she threw at him hits his back. It is better this way he reassure himself.

Before the next round of their argument can commence, a long unused phone beeps. "No one has that line anymore. Who could it be?" Terry wonders as he picks up the receiver and places it to his ear.

"Hey" a long missing voice says into the receiver.

"Chloe?" a stunned, thrilled and nervous Terry replies. He hasn't heard from her since Bruce passed.

"I am coming back to Gotham. Do you mind if I use my old room?" she inquires.

"Yes, yes. It is waiting for you." Terry replies.

While Max is glad to see Terry so happy, she is terrified. Chloe is a legend. Terry has regaled her of Chloe's and Bruce's exploits for years. Heck, she has watched on the video footage she could get her hands on. "What will she think of all this? She is bound to be disappointed with state of Gotham, which will crush Terry. If she does, Max decides to give her a piece of her mind. "How dare she get all judgmental when she ran away!" Max thinks preparing herself for a fight. It helps suppress her own insecurities.

Chloe finds the ride to the mansion more painful than she had hoped. Just looking at the building reminds her of how much she has lost. Resolving not to break down, she plasters on her best smile and gets out of limo. Terry isn't there to meet her, but Max is. She always liked Max and hopes Max and Terry have found some happiness. "Max is great to see you." Chloe says as she wraps the surprised girl in a hug. Chloe is surprised to see that Max is nervous and a bit afraid. or is it anger? Terry and Bruce are apparently even more alike than she thought as she remembers that look in her own eyes. That 'I could kill you, but I will die to protect you' look.

"Terry couldn't be here even though he really wanted to. Let me get your bags." Max says after they break apart. Chloe seems genuinely happy to see her, which is a bit of a relief. She never got to know Chloe before she left so she only has the stories to go by.

Several hours later, they have covered the socially required small talk and the briefing on the state of Gotham. Things are a lot worse than she thought. She knew the world was in trouble even during her self imposed exile, but she didn't realize it was this bad. People don't believe in heroes any more. So, there are fewer and fewer heroes and more and more villains ever year. The League and Terry are the only major players left. Clark left the planet 2 years ago when he finally found away to restore Kandor to full size. She remembers how guilty Clark felt for wanting to leave, but she also understood his need to go. He finally had a chance to belong and maybe have a family.

Most of the other heroes from her time had either retired or died off. It caused her pain to relive the memories of all her lost friends. Just another price of being immortal. A small piece of her regrets not taking Jor-El's offer to have the Fortress kill her. She can't just give up. Beside she owes it to Bruce and all the rest to keep fighting.

Max wonders where Chloe goes when she just stops talking in the middle of their conversation. She sensed that Chloe was about to start grilling her, but Chloe just stopped and got a far away look in her eyes. A minute later, Chloe shakes herself and apologizes "Please forgive me. I just got lost in my mind for a minute. Immortality is not all it's cracked up to be."

"Hey it is ok. I get it." Max replies sympathetically. Having spent a little time with Chloe, Max's idealized version is slowly being replaced by the reality. The truth is Max has no idea how it must feel to know everyone you love will die while you just go on. "_It would drive me crazy."_

"So how are things between you and Terry? I sense some issues from what you have and haven't said." Chloe inquires eager to get to what she really wants to know.

Max pauses confused by Chloe's question. The smirk on Chloe's face makes Max think Chloe is asking if her and Terry are a couple but that is just plain crazy. She loves Terry but not that way. Mental images of Terry smiling, laughing and shirtless flash through her mind, right? Suddenly not so sure, it is Max that gets lost in her thoughts for a moment. Realizing Chloe is still waiting for her reply, Max blushes as she replies "He is ok. He is doing his best and he is a great Batman. It is just the world has changed. It has less room for heroes." she explains.

Laughing at Max, Chloe leans forward to pat her on the knee "It took me awhile to figure it out too."

Max turns even brighter shade of red as there is no doubt as to what Chloe is referring. "It's not like that honest." Max swears while trying not to squirm in her seat.

"Why not?" Chloe asks with a smirk.

Before her brain can react, her mouth blurts out "Because we aren't equals." "_Where did that come from? Well, he does mother hen me to death_." she tells herself.

"Still stuck in the cave." Chloe replies knowingly. "Come with me. Let's see what you can do." she says as she gets up and heads for the secret staircase.

Now really nervous, Max follows. She is pleased to find her near overwhelming nerves that there is a certain amount of eagerness to show off what she can do. She has been training hard. She can handle herself.

After landing on her back for the fourth time in a row, Max's self esteem is about gone. Terry was right. She has no place on the streets after all. Just the computer wiz is all her role is to be.

"Impressive. You have some good moves. You are still raw and need more direct training as your style is a bit sloppy, but over all much better than I was when I started and more to the point better than Terry when he started. Give me a few months and you will be kicking his ass." Chloe states lifting Max's spirits.

"You really think so." Max replies like a five year old who has just been told they can go to the adult table for dinner.

Laughing again, Chloe replies "Yes. Now let's get started."

Terry falls asleep in the Batmobile on the way home. He tried Max but didn't get her. He wasn't concerned figuring she must still be upstairs with Chloe. He can't wait to see her and regrets not meeting her plane. However, Mad Stan was on another of his mad bombing schemes and only Batman could stop him.

When he wakes up to find the Batmobile parked back in the cave, his eyes behold a truly wondrous sight. Two women are facing off against each other in the training ring. One taught him how to fight and is a second mother to him. The other is his best, and these days only friend. Terry can't help but stare as he watches Max trade blows with Chloe. He is surprised to see her holding her own. Although he thinks Chloe is holding back a bit, but not that much. Even more interesting his how much he notices how Max looks in her skimpy and tight training outfit. He actually traces a drop of sweat as it makes it way over the curves of her body. She notices him and turns causing her hair to flow out behind her. This sight steals his breathe but the moment is ruined when Chloe's fist connects with Max's jaw sending her flying backward. "Max!" he shouts and jets over to her without a thought. He is fast enough to catch her before she hits the mat. "You ok." He says looking down at her in his arms. Suddenly, it has gotten very warm in the cave.

Max is breathing hard and hurts in more places than she cares to count, but she grimly holds on. She won't give up. She will prove she belongs on the streets next to Terry. Thinking of Terry seems to summon him as she notices him standing there watching her spar with Chloe. The look on his face is one she is surprised and pleased to see. Unfortunately, he also distracts her leaving her wide open for Chloe to punch her in the chin. Her head snaps painfully back as Chloe's fist connects. This blow is the final straw and her overtaxed body collapses. But instead of hitting the matt, strong arms catch her. When the stars have cleared from her eyes, she sees Terry in his Batman costume but with the hood off staring down at her. The concern in his eyes makes her feel guilty for causing him such worry, but then another part gets angry. He didn't need to catch her, even though it feels awfully good to be in his arms. She can take care of herself. She reasserts herself by pushing out of his arms but her body betrays her and she stumbles. She salvages her dignity by stopping herself from falling flat on her face.

Terry sees the anger in her eyes and his defenses snap into place. When she pushes away and nearly falls he can't help himself from saying "See this is why I don't want you on the streets. You can't handle it." He never sees the punch coming, as he had completely forgotten Chloe was still here because he was so focused on Max. Flat on his back, he asks "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an arrogant jerk when you should no better. I knew Bruce taught you all you know. I just didn't realize you learned the wrong lessons." Chloe fumes as she then stomps off. Seeing them argue struck too close to home. It pulled up to many memories of the time her and Bruce wasted dancing around each other. Life is short, for most people. You have to embrace the moments that matter while you still have time. Old tears work there way to the surface once more causing her to momentarily regret coming back here. Bruce is still everywhere she looks. It hurts so much.

Chapter 2

Terry slowly gets to his feet as his gaze goes back forth between Chloe's retreating form and Max's wide eyed stare. "I'm sorry. She is right. I was being a jerk." Terry admits hoping to make peace. Max is just too important to risk losing.

"It is ok. I know you are just worried about me. I worry about you too, you know." she replies not wanting to be angry with him anymore. She then makes her way to the shower exhausted from her workout and her confrontation with Terry. "_Why does he drive me so crazy?" _she wonders. A small voice deep inside her answers "_You know."_ Ignoring that voice, she steps into the hot shower.

Terry wars with himself as he watches Max walk away. "_Just take a chance."_ part of him screams, but he won't do that to her. He cares for her too much too. Sighing he runs his hand through his hair as he goes up to the mansion. On the stairs he hears Chloe crying, so he goes back down and then up the elevator. How can he ever do that to Max or anyone and still call himself a hero?

Just as Terry falls asleep the house alarms wake him. Flicking a switch, he reads a monitor next to his bed. "Great break out at Arkum." Terry moans to himself. Wishing he wasn't Batman, Terry drags himself out of bed and heads for the cave.

Inside the cave, he finds the girls have beaten him there. Max already has her computers up and running. Chloe is suiting up, but having trouble settling the new suit on herself. "The old one didn't have all the gadgets but at least it was comfortable." she complains.

Seriously doubting the old suits made out of titanium alloys were more comfortable, Terry still laughs. It will be nice to have her out there with him. He looks into her eyes and is relieved to see that is all in the way of an apology she needs. She puts her arm on his shoulder in a motherly way. "Ready?" he asks

"As I ever will be." she replies. She is nervous about donning the costume once more. In fact, she hadn't planned on becoming Batwoman again but she couldn't let Terry face a full Arkum break out by himself.

The newest Batmobile sails through Gotham's sky like a shark through the water. It is far more heavily armored and armed than previous models. Chloe imagines Terry must be trying to compensate for being on his own.

They arrive at the asylum prison to find Gotham PD entrenched on the only road off the cliff. They are barely holding back the inmates. Several cybered Jokers nearly break through before Barbara Gordon leaps into the fray with them. Following their Chief's lead several officers beat the Jokers into submission. All the while a group of criminals watch from the top of the building. Realizing that these guys must be behind this breakout, Terry angles for the roof. Not wanting to leave the police without any assistance, he fires several rockets at the criminals on the ground. The special nerve gas in half of those canisters will stop all but the most heavily cybered of the criminals. The EMP pulses emitted from the other rockets should overload the remaining criminal's cyber systems long enough for the police to recapture them.

Several inmates on the roof commence firing on the Batmobile, but Terry expertly dodges their fire. Using the building as cover, he flies up its side. As the car crests the roof line, he and Chloe eject. The inmates are surprised to see two Bats attacking them and the confusion makes it easy for Terry and Chloe to deal with the minions leaving only the "big fish" still standing. Terry isn't remotely surprised to see this whole thing was orchestrated by KOBRA Leader, although he almost doesn't recognize him since the authorities reverted KOBRA Leader to human. "It's over." Terry announces.

"You will never stop KOBRA." KOBRA Leader replies. As he edges closer to the roof's edge. Suddenly, he pulls something from his prison uniform and throws it down. Gas quickly expands from the device forcing Terry back. Chloe ignores the gas and runs right through it. As she clears the edge of the cloud, she sees KOBRA Leader watching a fast approaching aircraft. It is clear this is his ride. She tackles him from being knocking them both to the ground. Her muscles are spasms from whatever was in the gas, so she has to fight to hold onto him.

Laughing an evil laugh, KOBRA Leader states "He really should have trained you better. That gas will shut down all your nerve functions in a few moments, and there is no cure. Only I am immune thanks to my genetic genius." He then manages to break free of her grip and shove her to the side. He kicks her a few times, but stops when he notices the craft is almost here. "Have a pleasant death." he tells her as he reaches up for the ladder extended for him.

Terry has flown around the building by this point and dives at KOBRA Leader but he is intercepted by two KOBRA minions who dive from the craft and tackle him. It will only take Terry a few seconds to deal with them but that is all KOBRA Leader needs to make good his escape.

KOBRA Leader is amazed to see Chloe stand having shaken off the gas' effects thanks to her healing abilities. So shocked to see someone survive his toxin, he just stands there giving her the time she needs to get to him. "Don't you know Bats are immortal." Chloe quips in dark tone which reminds Terry of Bruce. The craft deploys more troops surrounding Chloe and Terry but Chloe has KOBRA Leader firmly in her grasp so they don't attack.

"Stalemate it seems." KOBRA Leader remarks.

"Not really." Terry replies, as Gotham PD cruisers float up from around the edge of the building.

"Next time." KOBRA Leader promises as he signals his forces to surrender. Chloe hands him over to Gotham PD detectives, but tries to avoid Commissioner Gordon. She jumps up into the Batmobile when Barbara comes over.

"Shy?" Barbara comments as she looks up at the retreating Batwoman. The new Batwoman looks so much like the last one, who looked a lot like the one before her that Barbara has to wonder if Bruce cloned the girls and kept them in a freezer somewhere. Also, for a brief moment she wishes it was her in the costume. There is nothing like being a superhero.

"Just first day out jitters. You remember how it is on the first day of a new job." Terry lies hoping Barbara will drop it. She never liked Chloe, and might cause trouble if she realizes that was the woman who stole Bruce from her. Barbara is level headed about most things but she also knows how to hold a grudge. She never spoke to Bruce after he married Chloe. Terry met her just after the funeral. She had figured out who he was and suggested he quit while he had the chance. Since then she has grudgingly accepted him, as she needs all the help she can get but he doesn't think she is happy about it. It saddens him to see how bitter her time as Batgirl has made her. It is just another reason why he tries to keep Max at arm's length. He doesn't want her to end up like Barbara.

"So she finally talked you into letting her out of the cave." Barbara comments.

Terry, deciding it is best to let Barbara think it is Max in the suit, doesn't reply and just jets up to the Batmobile.

When they get back to the cave, Max is waiting for them. She looks Terry over checking for injuries with far more concern than one shows a mere partner. Chloe doesn't miss the looks Terry gives Max when he thinks no one can see. Deciding to smack some sense into her protégé', she plans what to say.

Late that night, Terry is working to repair some minor damage to Chloe's suit that she didn't even notice during the fight. Taking advantage, Chloe confronts him. "You need to tell her." she says bluntly.

"What? Tell who?" Terry babbles pretending not to know what she is talking about. He thought of all people she would understand his reasons.

"You have to tell Max you are in love with her." Chloe clarifies. He is so like Bruce; stubborn to the core, and blind to what is right in front of him. A sad smile works its way onto her lips for a brief second, but long enough for Terry to notice.

"That is why. How can I do that to her? She shouldn't even be helping me! She is danger just being in the same city as me. You know how this life works." he replies

"That is exactly why you shouldn't waste any more time. I didn't pick Max for just her skills. I noticed the connection between you two. Just like the connection between Bruce and I that Alfred noticed." Chloe confesses. "In this business we never know how much time we have, so you can't waste it. She loves you too you know? I see her looking at you. I know only someone you love can make you that mad." Chloe continues.

"I," Terry lowers his head. "I just can't. I want too but I just don't know how. Being Batman is all I know how to do. What if I mess it up?" he admits. It feels good to talk about his feelings, and fears.

"Then I will kick your ass. Now go find her. Tell her. Don't waste another minute." Chloe scolds, as she practically shoves him up the stairs.

Max was trying to sleep, but failed knowing Terry was probably still down in the cave working. She puts on her robe and goes to make him some coffee. He doesn't take very good care of himself. Always working too much, and sleeping and eating too little. She wonders if Bruce was like this, and decides he probably was. As she makes her way silently down the stairs to the cave, she is stunned by what she hears Terry and Chloe discussing. Knowing she shouldn't spy, but not being able to help herself she stands there anxiously listening with hope in her heart. "Please love me too." She silently begs. When Terry rounds the corner and sees Max standing there with a now cool cup of coffee, he knows she heard everything. "I" he tries to say, but can't find the words to finish. Taking a bigger risk than any he has ever taken as Batman, he darts forward and kisses her.

The sound of a breaking coffee cup alerts Chloe to the fact that her son has finally wised up. Suddenly she realizes what she just thought. Terry is her son. Maybe not biologically, but in all the ways that matter. It nearly blew her mind when she learned of what Cadmus had done, but she couldn't be angry with them because they had given Bruce something she couldn't: a son. Tears find their way down her cheeks once again, but this time it is because she is so happy. Years of pain lift from her heart as she realizes just how lucky she is. Suddenly eternity doesn't seem so lonely now that she has found her family and her place. "Thanks Alfred." she whispers.

**Many years later**

"Come on Grammy. Tell us again. Please" a chorus of little voices beg. The kids don't know exactly how Grammy fits in their family, as she is younger than their Great Grandmother Max, but they don't really care. All they know is Grammy has always been there for them and tells the best Batman stories.

"Ok my little ones. One more time. It was a dark and rainy night when a young reporter stumbled on the story that changed her life: Batman!" Chloe answers with a loving smile.


End file.
